


Big Bad Wolf

by redinadress



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sex, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redinadress/pseuds/redinadress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the wolf in the 21st century and she was supposed to be his human sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Wolf

The silver chunk of Patek Phillipe watch on his left wrist tick and tick in time with her movements. It's erratic, to say the least and it unleashes the animal carnal side of him. He is lost in the depth of her hazel brown eyes. The moon is high in the sky, sending a silver path down on Earth. The moonlight also, shines around her making her glow like an angel.

She kisses him thoroughly on the lips. Her tongue darting out and demands entrance upon his lips and they meet, he lets out a deep grumble within his throat. Never in his life (and he has been living for a very long time) has someone, a woman who is very sure of herself and let his body be worship by her delicious, silky body. Their tongue meet and it sends a spark within him. 

It wouldn't be long now, for his form to undergo metamorphosis if he could take her blood upon his sharp teeth. He is ready to sink his teeth, but there's another side of him that keeps holding him back. She moved languidly over him. She kisses him breathlessly, and he wonders that if he isn't born with this curse, could she be his?

His train of thoughts fly over the window when she finally sinks into him. She is being very slow, trying to savour every inch of his glorious, throbbing manhood. He is ready to fall over the edge by her clenching of muscles. She lets out a gasp, her hands on his chest, no doubt trying to find equilibrium. And when they are hips to hips, hand to hand, he kisses her hard on the lips because he couldn't take it. She feels really good around him and this feels like heaven. 

Another moment passes by and he misses the chance when the moon is directly over the Earth in a straight line. 

His hands fall to her slim waist, holding her firmly and he thrust up when she is coming down. The sensation? is overwhelming. He scrunches up his face when she moves her hips in a circular motion and repeats it. His knees buckles, cold sweat damping his face, his chest tightens. Every fiber of his being is reacting to her administrations. 

She keeps on her campaign on him as he travels his palms over her flat stomach, up over her ribcage and finally settles on her breast. Her nipples are erect and with the flick of his thumbs, she leaves a breathy voice of his name and he founds that he loves how his name sound on her lips so, he flicks her nipples again until they become red under his thumbs.

She keeps her pace on him until she feels her stomach clench and her toes curl in a delicious wave of ecstasy, with a few rapid flick of her index finger on her clit, she comes undone before him. The sight in front of him simply beautiful, her mouth is agape, her hair dishevels, and her skin gone pink and rosy. 

And in the next beat, he feels his fangs elongates, his body morphs into that of a beast, he was sure. 

Oblivious to his changes, she rides him with abandon chasing that elusive feeling that'll tip her over the edge. 

1,2,3 he counts calmly within his mind, and with practice ease, he slowly sinks his fangs to her pale neck. In an instant, she peaks and crashing into his sweaty chest. His eyes rolls back with the sensation rolling off him like waves. The only sound coming from her is the squeal of surprise as he favors her neck, injecting her with venom. The venom will subdue and leave euphoric wake under its wake. He could her heartbeat coming down, slowly and surely. 

The ritual is almost complete, with a few more minutes on the watch, and a few more suck of her alluring blood, he feels himself satiated in a way he's never feel in a long time, just like when he feels the first time he feeds. 

Something about her scent that draws him to her in the first place and the way her presence invoke his inner beast, quite literally. 

Once he feel quite full and his belly heavy with her blood. He shuts the cut with the lick of tongue. As he gathers the girl in his arm, his head throbs like mad, his vision blurs as waves after waves of fragmented images fills his mind. Images of disjointed and brilliant colours spilling up like an overflowing sink. The images feel like an echo from a different time and place. On top of his head feels like someone jackhammer his skull, his body starts to sweat, gripping his head in one hand the other wraps around his torso, he tries to block the heavy images and curls his body against the girl. That seem to the trick, as slowly his body starts to return to its original temperature and the images slowly fades within the recess of his mind. 

The shock that comes along settle in nicely within the pit of his guts as he absorb the momentous notion that this girl who sleeps soundly beside him is no ordinary girl, she is his mate.


End file.
